Blood Related
by Miri W
Summary: Why am I alive? I have no family... All I can do is wallow in thoughts of my revenge as I do nothing but train for the day I avenge my parents. The only thing is, I have to go through my last family member to do that. GaaXoc
1. Power Awakened

Blood-Related

Chapter One

Power Awakened

I was 9 when it happened. Someone broke into my house.

But before I go on with my life's story, I am Hoshiakari, technically meaning starlight. Call me Hoshi for short. At that time, I was an eager genin-ranked kunoichi, just graduated from the Konoha Ninja Academy.

Resuming where I left off, I immediately tried to incapacitate the intrudor, or intrudors as I quickly found out. But these weren't some pety theives or weaklings. These were enemy Ninja... They quickly immobilized me with senbons in certain pressure points. I literally could only breathe. I couldn't even move my eyes. The attackers weren't done though. They attacked my mother and step-father.

My mother, being a civilian was knocked out fairly easily. As I watched her fall to the ground, I felt power and chakra build up within me. I could suddenly see much clearer and could easily anticipate every move the ninjas were about to make... But do to the senbons, I still couldn't move.

My step-father was a jonin-rank Ninja and was much tougher for the enemies to bring down. But in the end, it happened. It was six-to-one. An unlucky kick to the ribs and a kunai to the throat. The man holding the kunai hesitated before killing the only father I ever knew, letting the feeling of death awaiting him sink in. My step-father looked straight at me, and his eyes widened with shock. "Hoshi..." And that was the end of the man who raised me.

Unbearable grief welled up in me along with the tears in my eyes. '_It's all my fault!_' I thought to myself. The power built up even more. The snake-man that had killed my step-dad and was currently hissing laughter didn't even seem to notice. He hadn't even so much as looked at me since I was paralyzed. He looked down at me just as I thought that. A huge malicious grin stretched across his face as a long, slimy, snake-like tounge came out of his mouth and licked his lips.

"Hmm, what have we here? A cute little girl and what **beautiful RED eyesss**!" Red? My eyes are black! Maybe he was referring to the anger stirring in them. He bent down to where his eyes and mine met. He must have seen the split-second confusion in my eyes, because he hissed out another laugh. "Well apparently, thisss is a surprissse to you! I guess I won't tell you the sssecret... I'll leave that to your mommy! Oh, and as this may or may not be the lassst time I ssee you for a while, I'll give you a gift!"

His head made for my neck as his stretched. I could not move. I expected all sorts of different scenarioes in that split-second, but he unexpectedly bit my neck. It felt like fire was seeping into my jugular-vein from the bite. I screamed like I was dying, because well, I felt like I was. The fire spread thoughout my body not even getting less concentrated.

"Sssseek me when you want power." And his hiss echoed in my head as I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a small room. My mother was on the floor still unconcious. I had a strange chakra in me making me feel like I could do anything. All of my pain from yesterday was gone. The power that had built up in me the night before was there along with this strange new one. My mother stirred. I looked at her. I calmed down a little and I felt the strange new powers simmer down. Not gone completely, but not to where I felt invincable anymore, either.

"Mom!" I bent down next to her, and her eyes flicked open.

"Oh, Hoshi! I had the most terrib-!" She saw we were in this small room and cut herself off mid-sentence. "Hoshiakari, where's Tonebi?" she asked urgently. I looked at my feet avoiding eye contact.

She seemed to get the message, because she began wailing.

"QUIET IN THERE!" Someone outside the door said with a harsh voice.

We didn't talk for a few minutes. I kept thinking about what that man said last night. What secret? And did my mom really know? I had to know what he was talking about. I hesitantly asked my mom about it. She tensed up. Her tear-streaked face was serious.

"Hoshi, can you call this power up? I may not be a ninja but I have certainly dated enough of them to know certain things, and I hope it isn't what I think it is." As she's rambling this, I call the power up, struggling to keep the other one down. Something about the one I felt when I woke up seemed evil. I didn't want my mother to know about it. But it hurt so much to pull one up without the other. I managed it, though, and my mom's eyes widened in shock when she saw me with this power. Was it visible? Even to civilians?

"You... You've a-awakened your... your..." She couldn't seem to get it out.

"What?" Her face was like stone."What is it Mom?" I yelled as I heard racket outside our room.

"...Sharingan..." She didn't see my reaction because right then the door burst open. And by burst, I mean the door was broken into fragments. A particularly big fragment hit me directly in the head and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up on a hospital bed. I was at the Konoha hospital.

"What the..." I mumbled, only recalling yesterday as a nightmare. I rubbed my neck, feeling two simultaneous pucture wounds... A snake bite. Then it hit me.

"**MOM!**" A nurse ran in, thinking I was in pain or something."**WHERE'S MOM?**"

She looked at the ground. "I-I'm sorry.." and she choked up.

'_No_' I thought. I mean there was no way my mom could be dead. '_This is just some sick joke and my mom's signing me out right now!_'

"Why are you lying?" I screamed. "What sick person would do that?"

"I'm a-afraid... I'm afraid I'm n-not lying." A tear rolled down the woman's face. "Hoshiakari, your mother has passed on."

Author's note: Umm.. I'm going to keep typing up The Hokage Returns, but I'm going to wrap it up soon. This is going to be my main story from now on. I've got all of the chapters except the last one for THR on paper and I'm going to pop 'em out quick so I can work on this story. Thanks!


	2. A Bipolar New Sensei

Disclaimer: I think the only person that owns anything on this website is the maker of Fanfiction! LOL

Chapter 2

A Bipolar New Sensei!

My alarm went off. Ugh. 8:01 am May 6.

"Three months, huh?" Yes it had been three months since my parents died. I haven't trained any since then.

_**Flashback: two days after her parents died**_

_"Hoshi-chan, you have some visitors!" the nurse said._

'Why would I have visitors?' _I thought. _'It's not like I have any other friends or family.'

_"Go ahead and let them in." I mumbled and I turned to look at my visitors while still laying in the hospital bed. "Hokage-sama?" I said surprised. I mean, I knew it was pretty big that a shinobi and civilian were murdered in their own home, but I didn't think it would attract the attention of the Hokage. _

_"Hello Hoshiakari-chan. How are you?" What a polite old man... Bet he just wants to ask me about that night. _

_"Just peachy," I said, sarcasm thick as molasses in my voice._

_"Well, I need to know something.." He paused._ 'I knew it! Stupid old man's just going to torture me by bringing up that night.'

_"Now, I know it might traumatize you more if we bring up the other night, so, I need your permission to have your mind checked so you don't have to think about it." _

_"What? Have my.. Have my mind checked?" _'Is that possible? Or even legal?'

_"Yes."_

_"*sigh* Yeah I guess... Whatever..." I turned around, signafying I was done talking. As I did so, I heard rustling as if my visitor and two ANBU guards were turning to leave. _

_"Oh, and Hoshi?"_

_"Hmmm."_

_"You're allowed 6 months leave from ninja duty. If you take longer than that, though, you may be stripped of your ninja status. You may resume duty whenever you wish in that time. Goodbye, Hoshi-chan."_

_The mind-searching was fairly simple. I just went to an isolated section of the Hokage tower where they gave me anistetics. Apparently while I was doped out, some guy named Inoichi searched my mind. Afterwards, someone told me the name of my parent's killer. _'The name of the man that I will have my revenge on! Finally!'** (Author's Note: What is it with Uchiha's and Revenge? I mean, Seriously!)**

_**End Flashback**_

You know, I'd had alot of time to think in those past three months... Not that I always DID think, but it became pretty obvious to me that my biological father had to be an Uchiha. After all, I knew my mom had no Shinobi connections and, well my step father had been exactly that; my step father, as in not related to me by blood. And besides, all of the Uchiha's were killed in the Uchiha Massacre except Uchiha, Itachi, the murderer, and his little brother Uchiha, Sasuke who he had decided not to kill for some reason... And now, me. Only, I think the reason I wasn't killed had to be because they didn't know I was an Uchiha. I was only 6-years old when it happened, and it may have scared me, but not as much as it did now. I mean, if people had known the identity of my father then, would I be dead now?

I got out of bed and walked sluggishly to my cabinets. And, no, of course they wouldn't put me back in the house my parents were murdered in! The villager's taxes paid for this cheap apartment for my 6 months... I hated living off of the government. I inherited money from my parents though, so at least I bought food without being a leech on the village. Anyway, back to where I was, I opened the cabinet and there was only one instant ramen left. I ate it dry. _'Ugh, time to go to the store... I need more food.'_ So I got dressed in my civilian clothes to get more instant food.

I walked to the market to pick up food. I grabbed it, walked tho the register and handed the woman the money. Back on the street, I began taking the long way home. My feet had other plans though. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, so my feet ended up dragging me to the last place I wanted to be; in front of my old house. I closed my eyes and my fist tightened around my grocery bag.

_'You know, being an early-graduating-genin, you'd think I'd be smart enough to pay attention to where I was going,' _I thought bitterly. I felt something drip off of my face I reached up to touch it. _'Oh look, now the stupid girl is crying!' _I dropped my groceries, squatted down and hugged my knees, crying hard. I hadn't even cried since the first day I woke up in the hospital after my parents died. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, not even bothering to look up to see who it was.

"Now what would a young girl like you be crying about on a day like this?" I heard a woman's voice say.

Now I looked up. "You'd be crying too if your parents were killed." I didn't tell her that I was crying because me and my stupid unreliable feet ended me up directly in front of the house they were killed in. I didn't tell her it was because it was all my stupid unreliable falt they were dead, because I was weak enough to be immobilized without hassle...

The woman didn't even move, she was so shocked. I grabbed my food and started walking to my apartment. She snapped out of it quickly though and followed me. I didn't care. It's not like she was going to hurt me. All she'd done was show concern for me. besides, even if she did try to hurt me, I wouldn't care.

By the time I got to my apartment, the woman was right next to me. I unlocked my apartment and walked in. She just stayed at the door waiting for me to tell her she could come in. I used my head to signal her in. Closing the door behind her, she didn't bother to take off he shoes as I hadn't either.

"My name's Anko, what's your's?" She asked politely.

"Misora, Hoshiakari... but just call me Hoshi." I said.

"Well, Hoshi-chan, you may not feel comfortable with the two questions I'm gonna ask you, and you don't have to answer them... But I really want to know the answers." I nodded hesitantly.

"First of all, was that house you were in front of where your parents were killed?" Again, I nodded my head.

"Okay. The following question is one I need to know the answer to; who killed your parents?"

I looked at her, building up my voice to say it. "His name is Orochimaru." I said, almost in a whisper.

Anko didn't say anything as she reached up to the back of her neck. Then her purpleish-brown eyes widened, staring at the place I had tied a ribbon around my neck to cover up the bite mark.

"Hoshi, please tell me he didn't bite you," she said in a hushed voice. To respond, I took the ribbon off and lifted my hair to where she could see the mark. "Oh God, no... Why did he-?" She cut off the question, but I knew what she was going to ask.

I asked,"Can I trust you?" She nodded her head yes. So I closed my eyes and activated my sharingan while painfully holding back the mark. "This is why." I opened my eyes and she gasped.

"You-! You're a- an Uchiha?" she was so confused. For once I actually smiled... Well, actually it was more of a smirk, but still...

"Sort of. I think my real dad was before he died when I was two..."

Anko seemed to be calmed down. She actually started giggling. She seriously needed some bipolar medicine or something, her mood was swinging around alot "Wow, in the house of the Uknown Uchiha who has more in common with me-" she lifted up her hair to show me the bite mark on her neck which I stared in shock at. "-than most anybody else in Konoha!" She paused, seeming to be mulling aomething over in her head. Dang mood swings. She was crazier than that boy with the crazy yellow hair who is constently causing trouble for all of Konoha!

"How would you like me to train you?" she blurted out.

Mood swings? Who cares! This woman's awesome! As of now, I think my depression is over and Mission: Avenge Parents is in motion. "Uhhh... Yeah, sure!"

**Author's Note:**** First of all, I know the odds of it being Anko who finds Hoshi are slim... Unless, of course, she is secretly waiting for a tell-tale someone to tell her if it was Orochimaru or not! And I found a last name for Hoshi 'Misora' meaning beautiful sky so Hoshiakari(Starlight) Misora(beautiful sky) basically means 'beautiful starlit sky.' Please tell me if you think Anko or the 3rd Hokage are OOC please! **

**~Miri**


	3. Sealing

Chapter 3

Sealing

Wiping the sweat off my brow, I sigh. The past eight months of almost non-stop training with my crazy sensei Anko have been tough. But they were going to pay off soon.

"Again!" Anko yelled.

For the sixth time, I did the necessary hand signs, and yelled, "Striking Shadow Snake!" and aimed for the post. I felt the snakes come out of my right sleeve and they struck the post with insane force causing it to split in two.

I collapsed to my knees panting. I barely had any chakra left, and definately not enough to do the shadow snake move again.

"Wow! Nice job, Twinkle!" Yes, that's Anko's nickname for me since light made by a star is generally refered to as a twinkle.

"Thank you, Anko-sensei."

"Uhh, I think you've had enough for today."She laughed when I tried to get up, showing off, and fell down. "How about we go eat? I'll treat!" She helped to my feet and I nodded in agreement. I was starving! "How about Ichiraku's?"

"Again?" I looked at her in disbelief. It would be like the fifth time this week!

She raised her hands in defense. "Hey, it's cheap and easy, and when paying for as much as you and I can both eat, I think it's a pretty good way to go!"

"Okay, whatever. I'm just hungry, so I don't really care where we eat." My stomach punctuated the end of the sentence, reinforcing it. "See?" And we both burst with laughter.

* * *

"Umm.. I'll have the miso ramen with chicken slices."

"Make that two!"

"Okay! Coming right up!" And the man walked into the back.

"So, Twink, there's something I want to talk to you about." Anko started the conversation with a solemn tone. Seriously, I need to talk to her at some point about getting some bipolar meds; she was so unpredictable it was scary!

"What is it, Sensei?"

"Well, in a month or so, they'll be starting the Chuunin exam..."

"But Sensei, I thought only teams of three could enter?"

"Let me finish first please?" I bowed my head, apoligizing. "And generally, yes you are right. But in your case where you are a single student or if a Sensei strongly believes only one of his or her students is capable of becoming Chuunin and really needs to be, they are allowed to participate alone. Now this is rare and dangerous, so I wanted your permission before telling them that you are entered."

"Hmm. Okay, the name of 'Chuunin Exam' is pretty self explanitory as to what it's for, but what exactly does this exam compose of?"

The man brought our ramen.

"Twink, I can't tell you what you do in the exam but I can tell you this; the exam is where top genin from all the hidden villages come for to Konoha to, in a way, compete and only some will actually become Chuunin. So I'll tell ya this; train, train, train. Then the last two days before the exam, rest up. Just trust me," and she winked at me.

I nodded. "So... You think I'm a top genin?" She smiled at me.

"Of course! I might be a _little_ biased, but you are too advanced to be a genin anymore."

"Huh." I mulled everything over. "Wait... Do people die in this exam?"

She grimaced. "It's not unheard of, but it doesn't happen everytime. That's why it's very dangerous for a single genin to go alone."

"... and you _still_ think I can go it alone? I mean, I am only 10."

She looked me straight in the eye and said,"Uhh DUH! Why else would I offer the chance otherwise? I don't want you murdered. Geeze!" God, those mood swings! Straight from solemn, to yelling like a maniac. "And besides," she looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "I've seen younger *Uchihas* accomplish becoming chuunin." She mouthed 'Uchihas.'

I sighed. "I'll do it."

"Good!" She said, pride swelling her voice. "Second bowl, same please!" she yelled.

"Make it two again!" I yelled louder than her. She smiled at me.

* * *

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

"Wake up, Twinkle!"

"Huh..." What the heck is that? I look at the clock. 4 am?

"Twinkle, hurry up! Get out here!"

"Anko-sensei?" I moaned. What could this crazy woman want so early in the morning?

"Come on. Get dressed."

I screamed. "How the hell'd you get in here?"

A devilish grin came across her face. "Picked the lock!"

"Come on, though. Get dressed." Her face was suddenly more serious.

"Fine..."

I grabbed my clothes and got dressed.

"Come on, follow me."

"What for?" I asked as she started leading me outside of the Konoha border.

"You need to have that stupid curse mark sealed."

"Huh? But you can't seal very well." Why couldn't she have told me before? She is so RANDOM!

She began to slow down. "That's why someone else is doing it." And we came to a halt.

"Hmm... I thought maybe he'd actually be on time for once. Guess I was wrong." She had an annoyed look on her face. "Oh well, we might as well wait."

"For who?"

"The guy that's gonna seal your curse mark."

"Oh." I paused. "What's his name?"

Her face got red. "Kakashi.."

"Isn't he the ninja you talk about sometimes?"

"... Maybe..."

I dropped it though. We waited for an hour before-

"Kakashi! What took you so freaking long?" Anko yelled.

"Uhh, well, you see, there was this little old lady-"

"At four freaking AM?"

"Uhh, well..."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Hoshi, come here." Wow, that was the first time she's called me Hoshi since we met!

"What? You didn't tell me your student was a girl!" He had a huge puff of silvery-white hair, a mask that covered from his neck to his nose, and his Leaf headband covered his left eye. Boy, He sure was mysterious... Either that, or he has a really really ugly face and is just trying to make girls THINK he's mysterious... From most of my experience with guys, it was probably the latter. That or he had a lot of issues.

"Come on! Your the best sealer I know that I could get on such short notice. PLEASE?"

"Okay, fine but does she know?" What was visable of his face was blushing in... embarressment?

"Hoshi, can you take off your shirt?" Anko asked politely.

"What? I'm not a-"

"I know! But for the sealing, you have to have off your shirt." I gave her my best 'You-are-the-most-crazy-person-ever-if-you-think-I'm-taking-my-shirt-off-in-front-of-a-guy-I-don't-even-know' look- I'm very expressive with my face. "Look, for every-day use and on missions, you generally wear a fishnet shirt with only your bra underneath like I do. Now how is keeping your bra on and taking off your shirt for ten minutes to get a curse sealed any worse?" She had a point.

"Fine! I'll do it. But any more than ten minutes and my sharingan can just say goodbye to getting used!" Anko stared wide-eyed at me. I turned and remembered Kakashi, who was equally wide-eyed with his one eye, was there.

"Crap..."

"You," he pointed at me. "You have a sharingan?"

"Please don't tell anyone!" I said.

"How?" he was confused. I mean he looked more confused than Anko did when I perfected the Shadow-Clone Jutsu in less than three hours.

_'I guess I have to explain..' _

"Okay..." I began.

* * *

The sun was beginning to come up by the time I finished explaining. He seemed to get it.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I begged.

"Well.."

"Kakashi!"Anko yelled.

"Hey, I was going to say yeah, don't get offensive for no reason!" he said raising his hands in defense. "Anyway, let's get this over with." he sighed. "Hoshi please take off your shirt."

I ruefully obliged, and he bit his finger, causing himself to bleed. "Well, sit down cross-legged on... over on that stump." There was a smooth surfaced tree stump, very large and very old. I did as he said. He followed me and began placing kunai in diferent places on the large stump as I sat down in the middle. He then drew two large circles in his blood that touched the kunai at certain points. When he finished that, he began writing characters down my back, again using his blood. He did the same down my arms and twice down my front, being careful to avoid my chest. It only took him about 5 minutes to get all of the characters and everything written down.

"Now for the hard part.. It'll be quick, though don't worry.."

I grimaced. I knew it had to be painful at some point.

"Curse sealing!"

"Uhh! Agh!" I kept on with painful sounds like that. It felt like in addition to the bite, I was getting stung a million times in a circle around the curse mark. But as Kakashi promised, it didn't take long. He looked totally chakra drained, though when I looked at him.

"Th-Thank you..." I said, with my neck still in pain.

"Don't mention it" he mumbled. "Remember, though, it's power depends on the strength of your will. If you don't want the curse's power to come out, then it won't- even with your Sharingan..." He paused. "However, If your will wavers in the other direction, then the power will come out, but the seal will always be there."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He nodded, averting his eyes, and I suddenly remembered I was shirtless and snatched my shirt from the air when Anko threw it to me. I put it on.

"Kakashi-kun, thank you very much." Anko said sincerly.

"Anytime," and he dashed off. Anko and I followed his example: we had some training to do.


	4. The Exam Part One

Please enjoy!

Chapter four

The Exam- Part One

In the days leading up to the Chuunin exam, it has been nonstop work and training with Anko. I did enjoy those days. I felt like I was getting stronger and more ready for the exam. But I was also very willing to rest in those last two days. I mean, Anko was working me to the bone! So it was relaxing to chill out those days.

At last, the Chuunin exam! So Anko gave me this little card thing that I give to the proctors at the start of the exam. She told me to go to this address and go to the third floor room 322.

So I go into the building, get in the elevator, press floor '3'. Well, I thought I did but when I came out, I detected a weak genjutsu. I spotted it on all the signs which seemed to say '301, 302, 303' and so on, But I could see that it said '201, 202,' etc. I walked to room 222. There were confused and angry Genin from all of the hidden villages all around the room and I knew why; they were easily fooled with this jutsu. Plus, there was a boy and a girl blocking the entrance to room 222, or as they thought it to be, room 322.

I waited there silently for a few seconds to watch how this scene played out. Some girl followed by her team walked up to the entrance and asked, "Excuse me, but may my team and I come through? We need to get to the exam!"

"Heh, you'll have to get past us first, little squirt! Only strong genin like us can become Chuunin!" the girl blocking the door said. She looked about 14, but another jutsu I sensed over her and the boy proved them to be proctors testing the genin.

I decided to step in from here, "Okay, then what about us genin who actually want to get to the third floor to get to the exam? From what I can tell, we're still on the second floor and you're blocking room 222 instead of 322." I lifted an eyebrow and smirked as everyone turned to look at me.

"Good job, girl," the male proctor said as the two poofed back to normal with a cloud of smoke and the 3's faded to 2's on the signs. "Go to the stairs or elevator; either one will take you to floor three now." We all left, me by myself, everyone else with their team. Ugh... This exam was going to be hard. Me against at least three people at one time? Geeze... I hope they sucked.

I decided to go up the stairs as most of the other people crowded around the elevator. _'Ha! Lazy little genin!' _I thought as I walked up the stairs with one team behind me.

I slowed down on the landing so that they would pass me and I could evaluate them. Two boys and one girl; typical. There were about twice as many boys in the whole ninja population, so it was almost always two boys and one girl on a team.

Anyway, the girl had short, curly, platinum-blonde hair pulled into a low pony-tail. She was talking a hundred miles a minute to the two boys. One of the boys had dull, shaggy, brown hair that hit at about his shoulders. He was rolling his eyes as she flapped her gums. She didn't seem to be much of a threat... I didn't know what to think of him. The second boy had really short orange hair that spiked up in every direction. He wasn't listening to his teammate- he seemed to be trying to evaluate me... HAHA! Joke's on him! I'm behind so it's easier for me to evaluate! But he seemed like the strongest of the group. I'd watch out for him. The three were from the... That symbol's for the Village Hidden under the Moon, right? I think that's the only team from there here right now.

We got to third floor quickly. As I walked through the hall towards room 322, I saw people swarming out of the elevator running towards the room. Ha! They didn't even think to go up the stairs. Being an early graduating genin in her first year of ninja-life, you'd think all of the older genin would be doing what I'm doing and vice-versa.

I arrived in the room where there were many ninja gathered talking. Ones that looked in their twenties, teens, early teens, and very few of my fellow tweens; I was the only one by herself. Some of the other genin looked strong, some not so much, and others you wondered how they ended up in the exam at all. But I suppose they all had their reasons. You can't assume things like that when you're a 10-year-old genin.

A proctor arrived in the room. "Okay!" she yelled. Everyone looked. "Will everyone please turn in their

passes?" We all did as ordered and as we handed in the passes, they gave us a slip of paper with a number on it. "Everyone, since you are all here to become Chuunin, you always, and when I say always, I mean ALWAYS do as the proctor says." She paused dramatically. "Now please come in to this room and as you do, go to the seat that has the same number as your slip of paper." We did as instructed. I went to seat number 46; the one far in the back, away from the proctors.

A familiar face took center in the front of the room. Can't believe he made it on time. "Hello, everyone." I had to strain my ears to hear him because I was in the back and the man was too lazy to raise his voice.

"Unfortunately for me, I have the honor of hosting part one of the Chuunin Exam this time around. My name is Hatake, Kakashi." A few ninja gasped, I mean he was the copy ninja; others from The Hidden Leaf who knew him a bit better mumbled 'wow he's on time!' and variations of that.

"Now," he said in a bored tone. "You will be taking the written part of the Chuunin exam." Proctors began passing out papers and a few people moaned; guess word problems aren't their strong suit. They aren't what I was best at, but I was very good at written tests nonetheless. "If you are _caught_ cheating three times during this test, you and your teammates will be thrown out of the exam and will not become Chuunin this time around." I got my test, which was, of course, upside-down. "You will have forty-five minutes to complete the first nine questions. (*bored sigh*) After that, you'll have fifteen minutes to answer the tenth question which is not on your test paper and I'll read aloud." Some people were cradling their heads in their hands desperate to get out of this. "And for you teams," he added, deliberately looking at me signaling I didn't have to listen anymore. '_Okay, so this is obviously going to be a hard test if they expect us to be cheating so much.' _

"Any questions?" a few people raised their hands. "Too bad, I'm not answering any. And you may start!" I flipped over my paper as I saw Kakashi sit down in the chair behind him and pull out that newer perverted book, Come Come Paradise.

I looked up and down the test. I was right; this test is really hard. Pointless questions about trajectory of kunai and impossible word problems. I stared at the paper. I solved one and I knew I was right, but I had to answer more questions than one to pass. Fifteen minutes had already passed.

"Number 12, number 30, number 25! You and your teams are out!"

Crap! That scared me! The genin and their teams left._ 'If you are _caught_ cheating three times during this test-' 'That's it! He put emphasis on caught! They must want us to cheat!' _I thought. '_But how?' _My mind flitted around all of my jutsus. It rested on my sharingan. Dang… No one knew I had that though.

"Number 45! You're out!"

I looked at the proctors. None were looking at me. I activated my sharingan hoping they wouldn't notice.

I focused on someone who was writing furiously in front of me. My eyes caught every movement their hand made. I followed the pattern exactly and was done in twenty minutes. I deactivated my sharingan. Looking at the clock, I realized I only had five minutes left. I averted my eyes to look at the proctors. One looked at me briefly. _'Oh no! Am I caught?'_ they looked away from me lazily. They must've just been looking at me to see if I was done or cheating or something. I had heard them yell out many numbers already; there must not be many left.

"Your forty-five minutes are up." Kakashi finally got up. "Time for your final question."

* * *

I think I like the way this chapter is, but if you don't, don't be afraid to put some constructive critisms in a review(I desperatly want more reviews!)!


	5. The Final Question

Hey guys, got some time to write a chapter! Thanksgiving break rules! Popping out a fresh chapter to celebrate and thank my readers!

"Now, about this last question," Kakashi started, bored as ever, "there's this rule about it. You can choose whether or not to take it. However, if you take the question and you fail it…" Dramatic pause. What's up with these stupid dramatic pauses? Adults are so stupid sometimes! It doesn't build suspense; it annoys half of us and scares the other half! "You and your teammates may never again take the Chuunin exam." For a second, I thought we might be on an oxygen shortage due to all of the gasping… Oh look, one kid actually passed out. "Uh, please help him out…" Kakashi said, half smiling through his mask. As they took the kid out on the stretcher with his teammates following ruefully behind him, Kakashi continued to explain. "If you want though, you can just skip out with your comrades this time and come back when you're more confident… Show of hands for who wants out?" 8 kids raised their hands. "Go on." Kakashi said, like it was no big deal. Those kids and their teams left; some of the kids were on the same team, so only 5 teams left the exam.

'_Why don't I just drop out now?' _I thought. '_This is so stupid, and I don't feel like going through another month or two of it!' _Eh, I figured I might as well get over it now. I thought I could do this, I mean it's just one question!

"Anyone else? No? Okay then… Well, you guys pass the test! At least the first part. You see, a matter of completing a mission, so what's the most important? Finishing the mission that you can't be sure you're going to win or saving your own butt. It's just…" Blah, blah, blah. I know, I just didn't expect this. Oh well. Here's another month of this crap.

* * *

God, I have to go to 'area 44' tomorrow. That's also the area known as Forest of Death. Just so you know, dying is not high on my list of desires right now, so this is kind of a downer.

I think I'll rest my brain for a little while. A nice stroll home sounds about right. But apparently, Anko sensei has some other ideas...

So I unlock my apartment door and I'm just imagining how wonderful that soft cushy bed of mine will feel when I lay down in it. However, as soon as I so much as crack the door, Anko-sensei yanks it the rest of the way open. I scream not expecting this bipolar thing attacking me in my own home.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it, Twink!" she hugged me and I began gasping for air.

"Anko-sensei?" I got out. She let the hug go, but held me by the shoulders smiling with shining eyes. I knew she'd be proud. I couldn't help smiling back. "So, yeah, can I sleep?" I said, smile fading.

"You sure you don't want to train? I've got some energy pills if you're feeling drained! I mean after all, you're going to the forest of death tomorrow." Hmm. It was actually a reasonable thing to do... However, I just needed rest. I'd been training for forever before this.

"Nah, I think I've trained enough. I think I'll survive." She looked disapointed... Like a dog who has food dangled in front of their nose and then the person holding it lets the poor dog watch them eat it.

"Sensei? If you're that upset about it, I can train with you..." But she looked at me confusedly and then laughed...

"No, I was thinking about my... alternate plans..." she got quiet and red. Kakashi.

"You have a date with Kakashi? OMG OMG!" she put her hand over my mouth and looked out of the window and lstened for a second to make sure nobody was 'overhearing' our conversation. I don't see why she shuld be so cautious.

"I'm going to ask him out. I'm so nervous I could faint!"

...

"Umm, Anko-sensei? Since when do you get nervous?" something's not right here...

As soon as I said that, this weird look came in her eye. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes evilly. I jumped back, going out of my door as I yanked a kunai out of my pouch. My apartment was on the second floor of the building, so I jumped over the railing backwards to keep an eye on this Anko-impersonator and landed not-so-gracefully, falling on my butt. Though my recovery was quick, my enemy was on my tail as I headed to leave the village; no reason for anyone else to get hurt in this battle, right?

I ran through the Konoha entrance with the not-Anko on my tail confusing bystanders. I got to a clearing and spun around to face the enemy. "What the hell do you want?" I yelled. The impersonator smirked and dropped the cover in a puff of smoke. _'Dammit! It's the proctor that looked at me in the exam!' _I though as i quickly recalled the man with green eyes and short blond hair, most of which was under a blue Konoha bandana.

"What do I want? I want to know why in the world you have a freaking Sharingan?" His turned into more of a confused look. I don't think he was looking for a battle. He probably only wanted to take me in for questioning.

I did my best to make a face of trying to make a decision. He seemed to be buying it as I cast a sleeping genjutsu over him. He looked really tired and didn't even seem to notice. I put more chakra into it and he crashed face first on the ground, sound asleep. I knew not to trust this right off, however, so I created a shadow clone to examine him. It was, in fact, his real body. He probably hadn't been trained well in detecting genjutsus. I went over to him, dispelling my shadow clone, and proceeded to erase part of his memory from today. Though it was forbidden to most, Anko's sensei had taught her this jutsu, and she, in turn, taught it to me for this purpose as we knew it was impossible to fully avoid being caught with a sharingan. I replaced the memory of me with a sharingan with a similar one of me without it. I took myself out of him running into the forest as if he had gone in here for no reason and passing out in the clearing. Sure, it had some holes, but people were dumber than you'd think. He'd believe it.

_'Chakra soo low... need food and sleep!' _It was all I could think as I walked towards my apartment which also happened to cross paths with this most delicious dango stand...

* * *

*nom nom* I walked inside my empty house with lots of dango in each hand. *nom nom* I walked towards my bed and as I prepared to just lay down, I relized I would have to choose between eating and sleeping. I stuffed some more dango in my mouth. _'Screw it'_ and I fell face first in my bed, dango still in hand and mouth.

* * *

I thought I'd end it funny and irrelivent to the rest of the story to express how tired she is through her lack of rationalizing and concern for herself as a ninja. Blah blah blah It's not like anyone reads these anyway, so if you're one of the few people who actually read the author's notes, review! And even if you're not, which you're not reading this anyway, review! R&R!


	6. Freaking Retarded ForestOh My God

I woke up sticky with dango… Wow, I must have really been out of it to have fallen asleep while eating. Oh well… Shower time.

I went into my bathroom, stripping off my clothes and looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was scary. I had several previously skewered dumplings in my hair which was in all different directions, not to mention how sticky it was with sweet-salty sauce. Okay, I didn't care what the heck happened; I'm not falling asleep with any food again. Stepping into my shower and grabbing the nozzle, I thought to myself, '_Today is the day… Forest of Death… Not my plans for the future.'_

I turned the nozzle andI jumped as the cold water attacked me with their needle-like pin pricks. Goose bumps popped up all over my body and I shivered with disgust; one thing about me is I can't STAND the cold. I sleep only if I'm hot and I'm only in a good mood if I'm hot. But as the water warmed up I felt it taking the knots in my back into its steamy fingers and untwisting them and untying them. I was very content now. I washed the dango sauce away and threw the dumplings away.

I went into my room and picked out a new ninja outfit I'd been saving for a while. My old clothes were a couple years old and they showed it. They had several stitches and new tears. I was ready to change my image. I wanted something new for this occasion. I was growing up- I was going to be a Chuunin.

* * *

"…. So, like, who has questions about the Forest of Death?" Some frilly ninja asks us. Pink clothes, brown and blond long layered hair and bright magenta eyes… definitely NOT what one has in mind when you think ninja. She looked more like a popular doll model than a ninja… But who knows? She might actually look the opposite of her real strength. She had just finished explaining the whole thing about fighting to the center of the forest trying to get both a Heaven and Hell scroll by fighting for it as you find enemies… Killing was allowed. I just hoped I didn't have to use that permission to get through here. We were told that if we open the scrolls when we only have one or before we get to the center of the forest and into one of the rooms in the building, something bad would happen. We had three days to get there.

"Seriously, none? Geeze, you guys are no fun…" she rolled her eyes and had a relieved expression on her face. Everyone was looking at me, and I doubt it was because of the new clothes. I was the only ninja alone here, and therefore appeared to be the easiest target. But I wasn't about to act intimidated. One group looked at me and whispered so I looked straight at them and smiled endearingly and did a little cute wave. They looked so unnerved and creped out. This made me happy. I smirked.

The Proctors told each team to find a different gate. I heard some proctors talking about how easy this Chuunin exam would be for them because there weren't nearly as many teams left as usual—there were 5 teams left, not including myself. There were 16 people total in this exam. Wooh…

The proctor guy at my gate handed me a scroll. It was a heaven scroll. "Looky here kid, you're alone, so don't get yourself hurt, okay?" I looked at him and nodded confidently.

"Don't worry Sir, I've got this," I smirked and looked at the gate as the signal went off and the gate flew open. I walked calmly into the forest as the gate closed behind me. I looked around and decided upon my best tactic; jump into the trees as cover and continue forward.

* * *

This is so freaking retarded; I have been in this place for over an hour and no sign of human life. It was almost 2 and I needed a break. I jumped out of the trees and looked around for a stream or something a little relaxing. Thank goodness nearby I found a little stream with the clearest water. I soaked my feet for a moment and got some water to drink. I put my shoes back on and walked along the stream towards the center of the forest. Suddenly I sensed other chakra and cloaked my own. Three of my fellow genin were coming through here. I hid in the bushes. The three from the village hidden under the moon were crossing through.

"Ooh! Ooh! Tore, Daisuke, can we please take a break? My feet are sore..." the girl yelled.

"Geeze, Emiko, do you want the whole forest to hear us? Quit your whining... Yo, Tore," the one I assumed was Daisuke, the one with the shaggy brown hair motioned to Tore to come back.

"Hm" the orange-haired kid responded as he came back.

"So what do you suppose we should do?" Emiko asked them as she settled down with her feet in the water.

"I say we cautiously go through the forest and attack the weakest team we see and take their scroll..." Daisuke mumbled.

"Yeah like that girl who's here without a team!" Emiko piped

"I say we don't. Not everyone else in the forest has the scroll we're looking for. Besides, I kinda want to fight her anyway in the third stage of the chuunin exam." Tore responded.

"Who's to say she'll make it out of this forest? After all she IS alone. I bet it's extremely difficult to do this with out a team..." Daisuke said boredly.

Tore smirked. "Do you think Satsuki sensei would heve let us go to the chuunin exam if she didn't think we could handle it without her?" Tore looked at his teammates and they both shook their heads."Then why do you think that girl's sensei is any different?" The other two had shocked expressions on their faces.

"You mean to say you think that little girl is stronger than us? How old is she?" Emiko screamed.

"She must be 9, 10 maybe?" Daisuke said... Wow. Observant.

"Oi, don't get strength and age confused. That will be your downfall if we run into her." Tore said.

Emiko sighed. She pulled a scroll out of her pouch- she seemed to be the weakest and therefore least likely to have the scroll. The scroll was heaven. I was safe to approach them... Probably.

I got closer and uncovered my chakra. After a moment, Tore's head turned toward my direction in alarm. "Come out now!" He demanded pulling out a kunai.

I came out of the bushes with a smirk on my face and my heaven scroll in my hand with a kunai. "Don't worry I'm not going to attack you. You just happened to come across me while I was walking down the stream. I was hoping for someone with a hell scroll, but hey, I can rest a little longer before fighting." I said tring to sound in different and smug to unnerve them so they would be even more aware of how strong I was if I let them know how little it would matter it would be to me to take on a 3-man team.

"What's your name, and why show yourself to us?" Tore demanded, as Emiko and Daisuke stood next to him with kunai and shuriken at the ready.

"Hoshi, and I don't know, why not? There's no harm to be done to me here." Emiko looked REALLY scared and Daisuke had a 'why me' look, but Tore looked straight on determined. I laughed. "Geeze, don't you get it? I'm not going to attack you! Actually, I was wondering if you guys would like to join up with me for the duration of the three days?" They all looked shocked. Ha! I may be strong to each one induvidually, but taking them all on... Well, I could do it, but it would still be a challenge. Daisuke and Emiko looked at Tore and he, in turn, looked at eah as they nodded in agreement.

"Okay, fine, but make one false move and we won't hesitate to attack."

* * *

I know I know, she seems way too strong right now, but give it like 5 more chapters and you'll see she's really not as strong in comparison as she gets older. She'll still be strong, but refraining from using sharingan and her curse mark will be hard, as she's still trying to keep it secret... Soooo... Blethum XP. My Uncle says I rolled Sasuke and Sakura into one person. He's never even read this so he doesn't know what he's talking about XD If he ever does, I hope he reads this author's note lol.


	7. Pleas help!

Hi guys, I know I'm not supposed to do this as just an author's note page, but I must know, do you think I butchered the last 2 chapters too much in this story? if so I would like to know if you think I should fix them or just quit the story and move onto another. Please let me know! If I get no answers, I will redo the last couple chapters. To answer, don't review, go to a poll on my ff profile please! I must know...


End file.
